a different form of torture
by A.C.R.O.N.Y.M
Summary: v and evey have an extreme night of anguish and tension...sexual tension..oh yeah! you know wanna read this. please leave comments!


19

Evey Hammond opened the door to her apartment after a long hard day's work at the factory. She could feel the roughness and anxiety of the bad day in her shoulders, neck, and back throbbing immensely. The boss had been riding on her ass all day and made her lift far too heavy objects tormenting her muscles, bringing her back to a place she didn't want to be. She could still hear the screams of agony, terror, and pain as the man she loved hurt her so deeply and yet did the biggest favor for her in her life. The guilt of leaving him tore open every scar left on her body and ran a chill over her barely fuzzy head. She threw her keys on the table and immediately felt a presence as she was taking off her shirt to reveal a man's small undershirt hugging every inch of her small frail body. She knew it was V sitting in the darkest corner watching her. He sat up straight trying desperately to contain himself in a Professional manner, as if it were strictly business. She acted as if she didn't see him, tormenting him by slowly undressing herself. She arched her back as she crossed her arms taking off the undershirt, moaning in pain. V stirred in his seat. She threw the shirt on his lap covering his new erection, still pretending not to see him. She unsnapped her bra exposing her perky plump breasts. V struggled to stay quiet and still, to keep from getting up and helping her. He wanted to have his way with her, to poor out his pain and frustrations, to possibly feel human and lose everything, but that ruin him. He couldn't, he didn't have wants or needs, except for the fifth. He thought of things to rid of his aching erection. (Death, Murder, Larkhill, enprisonment, Evey, no, no stop it. Those hot showers with Evey screaming in pain, seeing her body tense up, her nipples harden. Swearing he could hear her scream out his name and moan sending him into fantasy. Stop it! No! pain, torture, Valerie. A woman in the cell, Evey…Crying, tears of frustration. I want you, V. Stop it!) his erection persisted and tormented him as he crossed his legs, struggling to breathe at the intensity. Evey could see his struggles and laughed at him inside. (How does it feel to be tortured?) She slid off her pants and panties at once, almost sending V over the edge. (Time for the finale, V.) she bent over to pick the clothes up, bear assed, slowly giving him a nice view of her backside. She raised up slowly moaning once again at the persistant pain in her back. V let out an inhuman noise of what she thought was an orgasm. "V, I know you're there." He was unable to speak. All of his concentration was on breathing and trying to snap out of it. "I'm about to take a shower, but you can go in there and get yourself cleaned up while I look for a towel." Embarassed, he walked into the bathroom as she walked into the other room. Despite what Evey thought, it wasn't an orgasm and his erection tore at him more than his burn scars. The embarrassment and his burning cheeks felt worse than flames. Shameful waves of pleasure coursed through his body as he wiped beads of perspiration from his forehead. He gripped the sides of the edge of her sink to gain equiliberum. He could hardly stand the torure his body was causing him as he cursed the door for not having a lock so he could pleasure himself. He could hear the knob turning as the door opened. His heart raced as Evey walked in. V was still speechless. She walked by him brushing gently against his bulge, V tensed up. "You seem nervous, maybe I can help you relax. Would you like to join me?" she smiled seductively knowing the obvious answer. He shook his head no. "It's a shame, my back is killing me. I could really use a back rub." V's body screamed at him in anger. Once again he struggled to breathe and glanced down at the catalyst to his embarrassment. "You know, we could relieve each other." She loved tormenting him, ripping every scar open and filling each wound with salt. She loved to watch him squirm. To both of their surprise he replied, "I would be more than happy to relieve your pain."

She smiled. "And yours?"

"Despite what people may think, I won't steal your innocence and I do not partake in adultery."

"You stole my innocence when you brought me to that roof for your 'performance."

Evey's defiance and new found voice turned him on even more. He let out a short breathe mixed with a growl. He took off his gloves and placed his bare hands on her shoulders. "Evey…" he struggled to find words, it was as if he had forgotten how to speak. He quickly saved him self and in a controlled voice he said, "I don't deserve something as precious as you are offering."

"If you are referring to my virginity, you wouldn't be the first. Many years ago, I was married to a wonderful man named Victor. He was the love of my life, but one day he was taken away by finger men. Three weeks later, another finger man came to inform me he had died in a tragic explosion. He was at Larkhill."

"Evey, I'm- I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. All of this time I never thought I could love again, that was until I met you. I love you, V, I really do."

She pressed her exposed breasts to his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. He caressed her hair smelling the wonderful scent he missed. She reached down to unbutton his pants, but he stopped her. "I can't."

"I never expected to hear those words from you. A powerful man such as yourself can do anything." She thought for a moment. "Vi veri viniversum vivus vici."

It was beginning to get harder and harder to contain himself.

"Very good, but we do sugar over the devil himself."

"I can see right through you, you are human and you are real." She rubbed herself against his bulge and he tensed up. "You felt that."

He held his breath then let it out slowly as he started to tremble. V imagined pouring out his frustrations and rage in her as his eyes began to turn blurring his vision only to see fantasy, entering a world he so desperately tried to get out of.

"Didn't you?" she asked sassily.

He didn't respond, he couldn't. From that moment his body and mind failed him while consciousness cursed his very being. He simply nodded. V was suddenly snapped out of his fantasy when he felt a cool breeze entering the pathway of no return. He looked down to find his pants around his ankles and his briefs at his knees. (Did I do that? Or did she?)

"I feel many things shame, guilt, frustration, pain, failure, and…..l-." he couldn't choke out the last word, she found his weakness. He does love her.

"Love?" she asked reading his mind.

He shook his head. "No, lust, the one sin I hate to love, but dare to do." Saying no to a question like that was hard to do, but it was a decision he had to make quickly. He loves her, but not the idea of failing his country.

"Kind of like lying."

"I guess you could say that." He was relieved to know she knew that he loved her.

She started to unbutton his shirt as she spoke softly and seductively. "You're cute when you're nervous, are you a virgin?"

"I don't remember before Lark Hill, they did experiments resulting in memory loss. As far as I know, I am."

"I thought so…"

The power shifted and V felt it like an earthquake nearly shattering his very being.

"I'm surprised you find me attractive. Sometimes even I am repulsed by my appearance."

"Your beauty shines through the physicality of your current state, it isn't muscles, skin, or features I love, it is you, it is everything about you."

Evey turned on the water feeling and waiting for it to get warm.

"I find you extremely attractive as well, it's just that I don't want to hurt you or this country's delicate future. I care deeply for you and that is why I must not sleep with you."

"I hate irony, but you're wrong, you wouldn't be hurting me. Aside from the inprisonment, you would be giving me the best gift possible, the most beautiful, precious gift possible."

V began to cry and Evey only noticed them as the trickled past his mask to land on his chest. He pulled her close. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For falling in love with you."

"Don't ever be sorry for that."

She ushered him into the bath tub. He sat down, then she sat on his lap facing him. He began to rub her back as he pulled her to his chest. V's erection rested against her inner thigh and she felt pleasure course through her body from both the ladder and a massage. She moaned and could feel his breathing change with the movement of his chest.

She rose to whisper in his ear, "you've gone a while without releasing that tension, I bet you are outstanding in bed."

He smiled. "I don't like embarrassing myself by doing such things in front of young ladies such as yourself. I hate it when body is over my mind, but I can not control such things most of the time."

"Well, I think you are great at self-control."

"Not exactly, but I'm glad it's failing me right now. Not morally, but I don't care."

"I am glad too, I can hardly control myself. It's more than a physical thing too. V, I love you and though you may not be around, I would like to have a child with you."

"Oh, Evey…" he sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course."

"You-"

she interrupted him, "Shut up, V, I said I do and I do. Now hold me in your arms, carry me to my bed, and show me the most amazing night of my life."

(No, it wouldn't be right!) he hesitated. He picks her up in his arms and begins to sing.

"At last the 1998 show! The situation tragedy! Grand Opera slick with soap! Cliff- hangers with no hope! The water-colour in the flooded gallery. Here's a girl who'll push but will not shove and she's desperate for her father's love. She believes the hand beneath the glove may be one she needs to hold. Though she doubts her host's moralities she decides she's more at ease in the land of doing as you please than outside in the cold. But the backdrops peel and the sets give way and the cast get eaten by the play. There's a murder at the matinee and there are dead men in the aisles. And the patriots and the actors too are unsure if the act is through and with sidelong await their cue…but the frozen mask just smiles. At last the 1998 show! The torch song no one ever sings! The curfew chorus line! The comedy divine! The bulging eyes of puppets strangled by their strings! There's chills and thrills and girls galore, there's sing-songs and surprises! There's something here for everyone. Reserve your seat today! There's mischiefs and malarkies but no queers or yids or darkies within this bastard's carnival…THIS VICIOUS CABARET!"

"What's that mean?"

"Just a song by Allan Moore."

"Who's that?"

"A man after my own heart who wrote graphic novels."

"I don't think you're my father and there is no land of do-as-you-please."

"You catch on quickly."

"Yes, well I have read a lot lately."

He placed her on the bed. "Close your eyes." He searched for a small piece of cloth then wrapped it around her head covering her eyes. "Now open them."

"I can't see anything."

"Good, keep it on. Trust me, you will be grateful."

"Okay.."

he took off his mask and kissed her passionately.

"Mmhmm…"

She placed her hand on his forehead bringing it slowly down his face, he shuddered. For twenty years no one had touched him in such a way or in such a place. He took her hands from his face and placed them behind her head. Their fingers entwined, skin touching skin. He kissed down her neck heading farther south, leaving a tingling sensation after his lips. His warm breath reminded her of when he blew up the old baily feeling the explosion's heat radiating over her body and seeing the fireworks. Buildings were blowing up in her mind tearing away all the walls that kept her from him, feeling complete surrender. He reached close to the top of her breasts and hesitated.

"It's okay, do what feels right."

V continued. (If I did what I felt was right, I wouldn't be here. For twenty years nothing has felt right, except saving you. Is this right? Should I be here doing this?) as he went further down she began to tense her body and her back arched, her breathing became different.

"Sometimes I'm not sure if what I think is right is right."

"You should trust your judgement, I do. Although, at first I was frightened and skeptical. Now I see how wonderful you are."

"Do you completely trust my judgement?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'm glad you do, I hope you continue to think so." V kissed her again and brought one hand down to masturbate while the other teased her breast until he orgasmed on her bed. "I'm sorry I just couldn't." he put on his mask and uncovered her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I love you, but I can't. what if you did get pregnant? What would you do? Wouldn't you want him or her to have a father? Would it be right to let you raise him or her on your own? What if people found out your past, what would happen to the two of you? I'm sorry, I can't."

"I already thought that through, and I am a survivor. I can take care of a child. It's okay, you only took my advice…"

"You were right, I am a crazy person."

"No, I am for falling in love with a mad man….we're both crazy, and I love you more for it and I hope you do too."

"isn't it obvious?"

"Very."

"I'm very vain…." They laughed.

"Oh, I see how it is…I bet you are sleeping with Anarchy. And I know about your fling with Madame Justice as well."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes. There are more forms of public transportation than one."

"Very true, but at least I won't be dressed up in garter and bow tie taught to kick her legs up high…."

"In this vicious cabaret."

"Very good."

"V, you just sang it."

"Did I?"

"yes, I believe so."

"Actually, my dear, I didn't. you know that song?"

"No, before you saved me the finger man sang that in my ear, he said that my 'hubby' had died before I had my baby if I had one. He also said I had better catch on quick or he would find a more personal entertainment of torture. He said he would enjoy it immensely. Funny how fate mocks me."

"No, irony, irony mocks you."

"I guess so. Did you enjoy it?"

"I would never. Though I must say, I enjoyed seeing the transformation when you came out."

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Good, I know I'm not exactly the best at showing it, tonight especially." He lowered his head.

"Don't you worry about tonight, I know how things must be hard for you."

"Eve…" he sighed. "I came here tonight to actually discuss some things with you and this has to do with it. Do you have any idea what you'll do when I'm gone?"

"I could put on a mask, knickers, shirt, and call myself Guy Fawkes while saving the world and making some frightened young man fall in love with me. I could also get a job kissing my boss' ass or I could do what I was going to do the night we met. Mainly, I think I'll restore your things at the Shadow Gallery, help Inspector Finch lead this country in the right direction, and one of the hardest things to do in my life, learn to live without you. I could become a humanitarian and politician, or I could stay quiet and lead a somewhat normal life. Although, I would like to get into acting. I'm not a very big fan of being 'The Rebel's Whore', maybe I could bring back The Salt Flats or The Count of Monte Cristo. I don't know, I can find my way in this world."

"I believe you can. Evey, you must promise me something…"

"What?"

"No matter what, don't give up on anything and if things start going bad, you'll find a way to make things better?"

"Of course."

"Good, because some of my premonitions are very uncomforting."

"What are your premonitions?"

"You will find out soon enough. When the time comes, you will know where to look."

"If you say so…"

"Just continue to read, and you will see what I mean."

"Okay. I remember you said you went to Lark Hill, did you meet Victor there?"

"There were many buildings and people there. I was quarantined so I really didn't get to see anyone. The only people I remember were the workers, Valerie, and a black man who died from their cruel experiments. I recall walking by him and he looked terribly ill and depressed. He told me not to let them inject me with the yellow serum, he lost his genitalia along with abnormal growths such as an extra finger. I suppose that doesn't matter any way. The saddest part was that the workers said I was one of the very luckiest ones at Lark Hill. I hope Victor was lucky. Thanks to Lark Hill, I do not fear death or Hell. Nothing could be worse than what happened there. It was as if Hitler came back to haunt every one."

"Oh…"

"I'm not trying to scare you, I'm just telling you what I know."

"I know….the truth hurts, but it is necessary."

"What was he like?"

"He was very handsome and charming. He loved music from the 1960's to the 1980's, literature, art, and plays. He was extremely intelligent, he wanted to be a writer and politician. He cared about every one and everything. He was amazing and viewed the world in a whole new way. He was my everything, he completed me."

"Hmm…"

"V, I've been the luckiest woman in the world to have had the privilage to love and be loved by the two most amazing men I have every met." She hugged him. "Did you ever have a sweet heart?"

"Only you."

"Was it worth it?"

"What?"

"To spend twenty years planning without being touched at all and one year mostly thinking you are hated by the one you loved when I needed you most of all?"

"I would spend a lifetime doing anything to spend one moment with you."

"Do you have any regrets?"

"None. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"That's great. Do you ever remember anything before Lark Hill?"

"I'm not sure…I have these dreams and I don't know if they are memories or not. The problem is that most of the time I can't remember my dreams. The one I remember most is strange for me, I don't remember these people. In my dream, it's Halloween and strangely enough I am wearing a guy fawkes mask. I am out with a girl who I think I love. The girl is probably around sixteen. She has long curly hair with sparkles in it illuminating the natural glow in her face. She is wearing a long white dress that reach to her gold sandals. She has a gold mask that covers her nose and eyes. We are alone in the streets of London and all the children have gone inside. The moon is full and the stars shine bright. We dance to a song unknown to either one o us, we just dance to the silence. After we dance, I walk her home making small talk and listening to her giggle. I never wanted it to end."

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came….The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind."

"Beautiful. Sometimes the girl in my dreams sings that."

"Am I the girl of your dreams?"

"Yes…and no. I don't know who is in my dreams."

"Just extreme vaudeville?"

"Yeah."

"I remember my sixteenth Halloween. I was a Greek goddess."

"Hmm…. I bet you were gorgeous beyond words."

"Yeah, my date seemed to think so. He didn't really say much and he wasn't exactly looking into my eyes when he spoke."

"Yes, men are pigs. I apologize on my sex's behalf."

"Such a gentleman, as always. I must admit though, I don't blame him, I don't exactly have a past to be proud of."

"None of us do, whether we admit it or not."

"I'm sure you are right. My biggest regret was having to earn money illegally and shamefully at a young age of sixteen. I sold something so precious for so little. I wish I hadn't."

"The abbey must have brought back painful memories…. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I knew how to handle the situation. Trust me, I've done that many times before to scum like him. I always found it funny how most of my customers were high in society."

"I know, they usually are."

"How do you know?"

"At Lark Hill, we used to have to stand in line for role call. They would tell the men to go to the right and the women to the left. Some women disappeared for a little while. they would rape each and every one of them….there wasn't an age limit. They were particularly cruel to young mentally retarded children. You have never heard a baby's cry so terrifying until you heard them. Most of the people who were there doing it are now at the top of the food chain. Well, I suppose they are actually at the bottom now."

"Aww… I knew that they didn't have special homes for them! Those dirty bastards! When I was younger I had a friend who was autistic, they thought she was M.R. she was my best friend and the smartest person I knew. They told me that she went to a home where she would fit in and play with children like her, she would be understood and taken care of. I hate them! I hope they rot in hell forever!"

"Shhh….it's okay now, they won't hurt them after this…." He nestled her in his arms. "You can help them, you can help stop it….help them by helping me."

"I will, V, I will. Did they ever hurt you in such a way?"

V took in a deep breath then let it out. "Yes." He choked out. Suddenly it had become very hard for him to talk as he received flash backs. "The soldiers would bring me into a room with doctors and strip me down. They would then strap my hands to a gurney and my feet to the floor to where I was forced to bend over. They would put foreign objects in my rectum to see how much it would hold. I received no anesthesia and every time I screamed out they didn't hesitate to hit me with the backside of their guns. Sometimes the pain was so unbearable I would pass out, but when I came to they would start right where they left off. After they were through they kept careful track of my bowel movements, there were none for days. I became very ill and was severely close to death. Luckily, or unfortunately, they decided they wanted to use me for more experiments so they put me through surgery. I didn't know which was worse, removal or insertion. Other experiments included how much pain endurance I had for several blows to the penis and scrotum, cutting that specific area, and the effects of masturbation for an extremely long time, sometimes it would last for days." V had been trying to hold back tears, but it became unbearable. "Some of the long lasting side effects have made me stronger, but for the most part……I- I'm sorry, I should probably get going…. I'm sure you have to get up early for work…"

"No, I have tomorrow off. V, I'm so sorry." She pulled his head to her shoulder. "Go ahead and let it all out, it's okay." They rocked from side to side in each other's arms for a while in silence. "Does it hurt….to have sex?"

"More than you can imagine. Mainly mentally."

"Hmmm…I'm sorry for what I did tonight."

"Don't be, I love you and would love more than anything to experience such a wonderful, beautiful bond with you, but it isn't the physicality that is stopping me. It is the fact that I don't want you to raise a child on your own, if I can have children, and that would make it even harder to get over my death and to find another man to spend your life with."

"I told you, I'm a big girl and can handle it. I love you, V, and it would all be worth it. Don't think I am pressuring you, it's just that if we both want to and I'm prepared to deal with the after effects why not?"

V started rubbing her back affectionately. "I don't know, something inside is telling me it wouldn't be right."

"Since when have you listened to your conscience?"

"Evey… I may be a terrorist, but I do what I do because I think it is the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry. It's just why don't you think you deserve someone to love? Every one deserves to love and be loved. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Ideas don't bleed, they do not feel, they do not love."

"There is something far more than an idea behind that mask, there is a man. A man afraid to be himself and to stop hiding behind a mask, his eloquance, and ideas. A man afraid to love and hurt that one person, but unafraid to hate and hurt the ones who hurt him. You don't have to be afraid any more. I'm not going to hurt you and I am one-hundred percent sure you won't hurt me."

"How do you know? Do you have any idea how much I worry day in and day out that I may scar you for life. I worry that you may become to hard and that it will become way harder for you to live on than it was for me. I don't want to make things harder for you. I'm glad I put you in that cell and opened a door to you to where you are unafraid, but what else have I done to you? I don't want you to become a monster like me, but I want you to stand up for what you believe in. I don't want you to shut out the world when times get rough like I did. You will go crazy. I don't want to make things more complicated than it already is."

"You don't have to worry about me. I am me, I always will be. You will be a part of me, but it will still be me. I know how to handle myself and you should trust me on that. What you have done for me was the best thing anyone could do. I am thank full, don't ever regret it, I don't. I'm glad you have done what you have done, but this time trust my judgement."

"I do, it's mine I worry about."

"Well, don't. you are a smart man, but your heart and your brain need to sort things out here. When it comes down to it, listen to your heart not the voices in your head, that is what will make you go crazy."

"I'm sure you're right. Do you love torturing me?"

"Mmmhmm….but only when it's physical." She reached down and grabbed his member.

V felt a shudder run through his body. She squeezed and tugged at him. He reached down and grabbed her wrist as his eyes bulged out. "Careful!" she grabbed his hand as he let go and guided him further south feel to feel him inside her for the first time. Her back arched and a wimper escaped her lips. She could feel him grow hard against her hand. He took his hand out of her and wrapped his arms around her as he laid her down. He put the cloth back over her eyes and threw his mask off.

"Don't torture me…" she whispered.

He entered her. "I won't."

Pain and pleasure coursed through his body. It was strange, but everything felt right with the world to V. all things erased from his mind except for what was currently going on. His thrusts became faster and faster along with both of their heart beats and breathing pattern. They had become one and nothing had felt so good to either one for decades. Evey continually moaned with pleasure until she could no longer keep from orgasming.

"cum with me." they both screamed with pleasure as they came. In that moment, v let go of everything. He laid there on top of her feeling drained of everything except love and pleasure. They laid together for quite sometime cuddling and catching their breath. V kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. So, do you feel guilty?"

"No, I feel….hungry actually.." he laughed softly. "I feel wonderful, on top of the world."

"I had a feeling you would…. Show me to the door and I will fix you the best after-sex snack in the world. It's a surprise though…"

V got up and helped her out of bed. "Put your arms out." She did and he helped her put a robe on then ushered her out.

"Wait on the bed." She walked out and took her blind fold off. She walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. "Hmmm…. Whipped cream, strawberries, chocolate syrup, and champaign….perfect!" she said as she looked in her fridge. She closed all of her curtains then took off her robe to place cool whip and chocolate on various parts on her body. Then she cut strawberries up and placed them on top of those certain places and left two strawberries for inside their champaign. She put her blind fold back on and walked into the room where V was waiting patiently.

"Mmmmm….. you look delicious." He helped her back to bed.

"If only I could see you drooling like a dog…" she giggled.

"Ha! You figured out why I wear my mask…."

"Hmmm…. Yeah, that's it I'm sure."

"It is. Here, have some cool whip." He wiped some off of her breast and placed his finger in her mouth.

"Mmm…" she sucked his finger hungrily massaging it with her tongue. "Your turn.." she pushed his head gently into her chest. Her body trembled as she felt his hot breath against her smooth skin caressing her breast. Her nipple hardened in response.

"Yum, you made my favorite snack and you brought champaigne, what more can a guy ask for?" he took a drink then brought the glass to her lips.

"I could think of a few things."

"Hmm… name one."

"I'd rather show you…" she felt her way down to his penis and covered it in cool whip.

"Oh my.." he cut himself off when he felt her surround him. His eyes rolled back and a tremor ran through his body. He grew hard again. (A third time, my god…this is the most amazing night of my life.) "Uhh… Evey, you might want to stop before…"

she continued and it became harder and harder for him to control himself or to tell her. "Really, Eve I-" and before he could finish his sentence he had another orgasm. To his surprise, she swallowed and seemed fine with it.

"Mmm…" she moaned and laid back beside him face to face.

V suddenly felt an intense pain between his legs and cried out in pain. He curled up in a ball and rolled away from her.

"V! Oh my god, are you okay?"

he was unable to speak. "Eh…" was all he could wimper out in pain.

Evey carefully ran to the door threw off her blind fold and went to the kitchen in search of something cold for him. She looked in the freezer for ice but only found a bag of frozen peas. (Oh, good enough!) she heard another scream as she ran back to the room.

"Put the blanket over your face." She screamed behind the door. "I'm coming in."

he did as she had said. She walked over to him and placed the bag where she thought his hand was. She then picked up his mask and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He managed to squeak out in a very high pitched voice. He uncovered himself to show his hair damp with perspiration.

"Are you okay?!" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "I need drugs…."

"Aspirin?"

he nodded. She ran to the bathroom to get it and water for him.

"Here."

He took both in hands shakily. He took it then rolled back into a ball. She caressed his back and shoulders for about fifteen minutes. "V, do you feel any better?"

He shook his head.

She picked up the phone to call a friend of hers who happens to be a doctor.

"Joyce?"

"He-hello?"

"This is Evey, sorry to call so late, but it's an emergency."

"What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend is in excruciating pain. We were having sex and he was fine but when I went to give him oral sex he started screaming in pain."

"Did you bite him?"

"No I did not bite him! He's been in pain for about twenty minutes I don't know what's wrong."

"Evey, calm down. Did you use anything like body candy or chocolate?"

"I used cool whip."

"Ask him if he's allergic."

She held the phone away and asked him and he shook his head.

"No, he's not."

"Did he have a long lasting erection?"

"Yes, but it was over an hour ago when it stopped."

"How many erections has he had?"

"Three."

"Hmm…well, that can be painful, but it's usually not that bad. Ask him if he's been severely hurt there before."

"Well, he did say that he had been hurt there severely about twenty years ago."

"How bad?"

"Really bad. He was abused, certain people would beat him severely down there until he passed out and then when he came to do it all over again. They also made him masturbate non-stop for days at a time."

"He told you this?"

"Yes."

"Have you put ice on it?"

"Yes, I gave him aspirin too."

"And it's lasted this long?"

"Yes. He is curled up in a ball, can hardly speak, and his hair is damp with sweat."

"See if he still has an erection."

She put the phone to her shoulder and asked him. He was unable to speak. She removed the bag and his hands, but he rolled away.

"V, I need to see."

She tried spreading his legs apart, but he wouldn't let her.

"Nod your head yes or no."

he shrugged his shoulders and cried out in pain again.

"I don't think he knows and he won't let me see."

V passed out, the pain was too much to handle.

"Joyce, he passed out."

"Try to relax his legs and pull them down. Whatever you do, do not pull them apart!"

"Okay." She checked. "Yes, he does."

"It's strained."

"What?!"

"It's a muscle, and all muscles can be strained. I'll be there in a minute to help. Do you still live in the flat I visited?"

"Yes."

"In the meantime, check to see if he has a fever. If he does, try to cool his body down. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, see ya then."

She hung up the phone and pushed his mask down just enough to feel his forehead. He does have a fever. She ran into the kitchen for something cold. She couldn't find anything so she dampened a paper towel and ran back to put it on his head.

"V! wake up!" he remained motionless. She shook him. "V!" he still remained knocked out. A knock came at the door. She went to answer it. it was the little old lady who lived next door.

"Is everything okay, dear?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I heard some screaming and you look terrified. You know, there is a terrorist on the loose."

"I know, Mrs. Heder. I'm fine. I stubbed my toe twice, I'm sorry to have woken you."

"Are you sure? You look horrible."

"I've got a friend coming over to look at it. I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to wait here with you until your friend comes?"

""No, really, I'm okay. Thank you. Good night, Mrs. Heder."

"Good night."

She closed the door and went back to V. he still lay motionless. She sat beside him caressing his hair until another knock came at the door. She got up and answered it.

"Joyce, thank god I have you as a friend. He's in my room back here."

They walked back to the room. "Does he have a fever?"

"Yes, I put a wet cloth on his forehead to help. I don't have any ice or anything."

"Okay." They walked into the room. "Do you have any alchohol?"

"I have champaigne."

"No, I mean like cleaning alchohol."

"Oh, yeah. I'll get you some."

"Soak a wash cloth in it and bring it here."

She did quickly and she put the cloth under his nose until he came to.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Joyce.

"V." he squeaked out.

"Okay, V, on a scale of one to ten rate your pain."

"Twelve."

"Okay, I need you to remove you hand so I can see the damage."

He shook his head no.

"I'm here to help, I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's okay, V, I've known her for years. She's not going to hurt you and you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Here, hold my hand." He took both of her hands.

Joyce looked him over then felt it.

V squeezed Evey's hands hard as he cried out.

"It's strained. He's going to need morphine, ice, and a week in bed. Can you remove your mask? I need to see how bad your fever is."

He shook his head again.

"He doesn't like people seeing his face, I'll explain later. If you leave the room, I'll take it for you."

Joyce handed her the thermometer and left.

"V, either I'll look away and you do it yourself, or your going to be in severe pain in another place. You chose."

"Turn around." She handed him the thermometer. A few minutes later it beeped and he gave it back to her.

"A hundred and three? My god!" Evey walked out and showed Joyce.

"It should go down once I give him some morphine. I'm going to put an I.V. in him and show you how to change the bags. You need to change it every time it empties. Make sure he stays undressed, do not cover him, and give him plenty of clear fluids. If he is still in pain tomorrow I want you to call me. So, why doesn't he show his face?"

"He is disfigured and ashamed."

"Ah. That's not…is it?"

"Codename V?"

"Yeah, is that him?"

"You didn't see anything, it was a dream you aren't to speak of. If you do, you will be in a world of trouble."

"Yes…. A dream.."

"Good, I'm glad you understand."

"Yes, I do. I'll just do what I have to do and be on my way."

She showed her how to do things and left. Evey sat beside him as he started to relax.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"I'm sorry I hurt you like this. I feel horrible."

"Don't, it wasn't your fault."

"You told me to stop and I didn't, it is too."

"No, it's not. I was trying to warn you that I was going to orgasm."

"Oh.."

"It wasn't your fault."

"If you say so…"

"If any one is to blame, it's the doctors from Lark Hill."

"I guess that's true."

"I need you to call your friend, I've got a question for her."

"What's that?"

"I've got to piss, but I'm afraid it will hurt like hell."

"Oh…right then. Here, it will show as Joyce Ruble on my contacts list."

He called.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Joyce?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"V. I sort of have a problem. I have to pee, but I'm afraid it will hurt like hell."

"Well, your right. It will hurt like hell, but you can't keep it in, it harms your body even more. All I can say is grab a bottle with one hand to do it in, grab something to squeeze, and cover your mouth. I guarantee you will be screaming. However, I don't want you to strain yourself when you go to poo, so I want you to take a laxative."

"Alright, thanks."

"Uh huh. Bye."

"Bye."

He picked up an empty bottle from the night stand beside him.

"I'm going to ask that you please leave."

"Oh, of course."

She went into the bathroom to take a shower and clean herself up from before. (Oh shit! I should probably get him something cold for after he is done.) she walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. (I hope he's okay with a cold soda.) she went back to the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in. I haven't had the courage to do anything yet."

She walked in and handed him the can. "I'm sorry I don't have any ice. I'll run to get you some when I get cleaned up."

"Thanks."

"Your more than welcome. Good luck." She kissed the little part of his cheek that was showing.

"Yeah, thanks."

She walked out of the room to resume what she was doing before.

(come on, chap, pull it together. This is nothing compared to what the sting of bullets might feel like. Just do it.) He grabbed a pillow and dug his hand and face into it as he screamed from the burning sensation coming between his legs. Tears came to his eyes as he finished. He carefully put the bottle back on the night stand then put the cold can on his member. He laid there for about fourty-five minutes before Evey returned.

"Sorry it took so long, but you try dodging finger men and finding a store that is open this late. Luckily, my neighbor saw me as I was coming in a gave me some ice."

"I can imagine. May I have some please?"

"Yes, of course." She gave him a baggy full of ice to put on it then brought the rest to her freezer. She then returned to him.

"You look exhausted, why don't you come lay down with me?"

"Alright, let me change your morphine bag first." She did then laid down.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about me, sweetie, I'll be okay."

"It's hard to see you in so much pain."

"I know the feeling." He hugged her even tighter.

"Hmm…."

"Besides, I'm sure you are going to feel much worse when you have a baby."

She smiled. "I hope so. Which would you rather have, a boy or a girl?"

"As long as it's healthy, I don't care."

"Aww… What would you name it?"

"If it's a boy, Victor. If it's a girl, Sarah."

"That's sweet, but why Victor?"

"Because, he'll have a little bit of me and your ex. I know you love us both and it works out."

"Why Sarah?"

"I like that name."

"Hm. Fair enough."

"I don't remember my name and yours is great, but what do you think about the last name of Revalucion?"

"Sounds great. Sarahs Victorias Revalucion, what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful, Mrs. Revalucion."

Evey smiled. "Are you asking?"

"Only if you say yes."

"You know I would be most honored."

V wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you know a preacher as well?"

"I can find one."

"Good."


End file.
